Protecting Eva Marie
by MRSWWEGIRL
Summary: A Stalker Is trying to get his hands on Eva Marie in order to get revenge on Dean Ambrose.
1. Chapter 1

Eva rushed through the hallway to her locker dodging people saying "hello" and "hey Eva." She used to blend into the walls of WWE, but ever since she started dating Dean Ambrose, everyone wanted to be her friend. It was frustrating and, honestly, rang shallow.

She could understand to a point. It took her weeks to stop being in awe of "Dean Ambrose" the superstar. Now he was just Dean, the boy who gave her butterflies not because he was a superstar, but because he made her heart sing. The way his hand caressed her cheek, the way he held her when they had long talks on his couch, and the way he kissed her – all told her that he was just as crazy about her.

Eva reached the girls locker and quickly opened it trying to get the stuff she needed for her weekend with Dean.

"So what does Mr. Fabulous have planned for you this weekend?" Nikki Bella asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, the usual, working on some moves, eating, sleeping, and watching Tv,you know," Eva answered as they walked out of the girls locker room.

"So does this working on some moves include some heavy making out maybe?" Nikki giggled.

"Will you stop?" Eva laughed.

"So there won't be any making out?" Nikki asked in a serious voice.

"Well, I didn't say that," Eva smiled.

"Hey Eva Marie," John said as he walked up. "Do you mind if I steal my girl for the rest of the day?"

"You better be talking about me," Nikki said.

"Of course I am," John said as he kissed Nikki on the cheek.

"Where are you taking her?" Eva asked.

"That is a secret," John laughed. "I'm sure she'll tell you in a midnight phone call, but for now, it's a surprise."

"Fine, talk to you later Nikki," Eva said as she hugged her best friend.

"Laters," Nikki said as she hooked her arm in John's and started begging to know where they were going as they walked off.

"Hi, my name is Eva , and I think I am just too perfect for WWE," a voice mocked from a few feet away. Summer Rae stared at Eva with a scowl on her face. Summer's hate bothered Eva, and she wished it didn't. It started a few months ago. One day Summer just stopped talking to her and even started a few horrible rumors that had swept through the company. Loren could never figure out what happened or what she did to cause it.

"Summer, what did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Eva asked with a sigh.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, you hate me now, and you didn't used to. I want to know why."

"I can't just hate you for no reason?" Summer answered.

"Yeah, I guess you could, but we were actually friends once."

"I was delusional then," Summer said.

"You think your life is so perfect," Summer said. "Especially now that you're with Dean. How you have him fooled I don't know."

"I never said I was perfect," Eva said.

"You don't have to," Summer said swinging her hair mocking Eva.

Summer's eyes squinted as if she was trying to decide something.

Summer's face revealed nothing now. She shook her head slightly as if she had decided something.

"Forget about it, ok?"

"No," Eva said as she stepped up and grabbed Summer's arm, "Let's settle this right now,"

"Whatevs, Eva," Summer said pulling her arm away. Just go on with your pathetic man and go try to be a Diva." Summer started to walk off, but stopped and said, "I hope you crash and burn so you can learn what it's like to face disappointment. Perfection has a price."

Eva watched as Summer caught up with Fandango and the rest of the superstars down the hallway. Eva looked at her watch and realized it was now late. She ran down the hall to the front of the arena.

The sun blinded her as she stood on the front walk of the arena and looked for her bus that she shared with the members of the Shield .

Just as fear started to creep in, she saw it. Eva allowed a smile to spread across her face. She grabbed the hook of her luggage and ran to the familiar black bus. Getting into the bus she was putting her stuff away when she heard the bus door open and close. She let out a "yelp" as a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to the couch of the bus.

"Hi beautiful," Dean said as he kissed her neck.

The giggle that escaped Eva's lips ended up sounding like a sigh as Dean kissed his way to her ear.

"I missed you today," Dean said as he finally lifted his head and smiled.

"What are you talking about we work together remember," Loren said as she sat next to Dean.

"I know," Dean laughed.

"So, what are we doing?"

"How do you feel about a road trip?"

"A road trip?" Eva asked. "Where?"

"Just somewhere we can spend some time together in solitude."

"Dean," Eva said trying not to worry. "Is the company putting pressure on you?"

"On us, actually," Dean said with a laugh. Dean's laugh always made Eva smile. It was his way of telling her not to worry.

"Ok," Eva said.

Let's swing by the hotel so you can get some things and then we'll go."

"You won't even give me a hint?" Eva asked.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip then said, "Pack a bikini."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Layla," Eva said as she walked in the hotel room door with Dean close behind. Dean's eyes darted around but didn't see Roman. He had promised to be here by now.

"Hi Eva," Layla said as she looked in the fridge. "What are you two up to?"

"Dean wants to – "

"Work on some moves this weekend for wrestlemania," Dean interrupted. He looked at Eva trying to keep her from revealing too much just yet.

"Oh, yeah Roman said that you two needed to hit it pretty hard soon," Layla said.

A knock on the door prevented Dean from having to answer. Eva opened it and laughed when she heard Dean's sigh of relief to see that it was Roman.

"Sorry I'm late," he looked directly at Dean. "I had to make arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?" Layla asked from the bed.

Roman hugged Dean and Eva and walked to the bed and gave Layla a big kiss. He pulled his head back and smiled. Roman loved the curiosity in Layla's eyes.

"What are you up to here?" Roman asked Layla not ready to tell her what he was planning.

"I was about to call room service for we could have dinner," Layla said.

"I think that's a great idea," Roman smiled, "But I was thinking of going out."

"Oh, ok, we can do that," Layla said. "Do you guys wanna come," Layla said as she looked to Dean and Eva

Eva and Dean looked at each other, but Roman answered, "No, they don't because where we're going takes a while to get there."

"Ok, you have me completely confused and curious," Layla said. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I was thinking Italian food . . . in Little Italy . . . in New York City."

Roman loved the expression on Layla's face. He knew she was running through her mind the thousand reasons why they shouldn't go on such a spur of the moment trip. He had an answer for every single one of them.

"I think you can go pack your bag now," Dean whispered to Eva. Eva laughed and quickly stepped to her room.

"I don't know Roman," Layla started to say.

"Look, Dean and Eva have work to do,and Seth and Paige are doing there own thing, and while we won't make it to New York City in time for dinner tonight, we can be there for dinner tomorrow in Little Italy. Tonight we'll eat on the plane."

"Roman . . ."

"And I need some alone time with you," Roman purred as he put his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her ear embarrassing her with Dean standing a few feet away. Deab quietly left Roman and layla's room, and joined Eva in their room.

"Are we clear?" Eva asked as she put her clothes in her small suitcase.

"Roman's working on her, but I think so," Dean said as he sat on their bed.

Eva searched Dean's eyes and saw nothing put happiness and love.

"Anything else special I need to pack?" Loren asked.

"No, just you," Dean said as he kissed her, "And those gorgeous lips." and then he kissed her neck, "And this delicious neck."

Eva felt a tingle ripple through her entire body as she leaned into his kiss. She put her hand on his head unsure if she wanted to push him away or run her fingers through his hair. She knew she should stop him, especially since they would be alone soon enough.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a whisper.

Loren knew he was asking about more than just her packing.

"Yeah, I think so."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, I knew about the bungalow obviously, but this is . . .wow!" Eva said in awe.

She walked in the door as Dean brought in the bags. It was surrounded by luxury houses, but was tucked away in solitude. Wooden rafters crossed the ceiling and popped against the white decor. Hard wood floors continued throughout a wrought iron stair case led upstairs to the bedrooms.

Eva walked to the back door and her jaw dropped. An infinity pool wrapped around the entire back yard past a patio with overstuffed chairs. There was even a cabana in the corner where you could hide from the sun.

"When did you get this?" Eva asked.

"Well its a bonus for being a WWE superstar," Dean said as he came down the stairs. He stood behind Eva who was still staring at the pool and wrapped his arms around her.

Eva laughed, "When you said road trip I thought we were going to be driving for hours," Eva said.

"Nah," Dean said as he went to the kitchen for a drink. "This works out great because I'd rather spend more time snuggling with you on the couch than driving."

"What's going through your head?" Dean asked as he walked over to the couch with their glasses.

Eva followed and sat down accepting the drink Dean offered.

"How do you know when my mind starts to wander?" Eva huffed as she took a drink.

"I see it in your eyes," Dean said. "Your eyes tell me everything. They're beautiful, and your essence shines through them."

Dean grabbed Eva's hand and brought it to his lips. Eva felt a blush warm her cheeks.

Eva and Dean spent most of Saturday morning working on some moves and had come up with a few.

"Ugh, we've been at this too long," Dean laughed. "I need a break. How about we go swimming?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure," Eva said.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Dean asked. He grabbed her at the waist from behind. He spun her around to face him. "You've been acting distant all day."

Eva knew she was being ridiculous. She knew in the fiber of her being that Dean loved her. Every action he did told her that; he had just never actually spoken the words. There was still a tiny part of her that felt insecure, and she hated herself for even granting it an audience with her heart. It was a scary thought to completely surrender yourself to love because that's how people got hurt.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just being stupid," Eva said trying to laugh it off. She just couldn't tell him she loved him first. It was too much for her.

"Is it really nothing or are you just not ready to talk about it?"

Damn him for being so perceptive. Maybe he really could see into her soul through her eyes.

The doorbell rang saving Eva the decision of whether to tell Dean the truth.

"No one knows about this place, do they?" Eva asked.

"You never know," Dean said with a sigh. "People can find out anything these days."

Eva walked behind Dean to the door and was surprised when a flower delivery man was standing with a box decorated with a large red bow.

"Oh my goodness, Dean," Eva said as she took the box. Dean signed for the delivery and followed Eva back into the living room. "Seriously, how can doubt ever enter my mind?" Eva whispered as she sat on the couch and opened the box.

"I –" Dean started to say. "Wait, what doubt?"

Eva opened the box and found a dozen fully bloomed red roses. She cooed as she grabbed the card with her name on it that was tucked inside. This had to be it. This was where he was going to tell her he loved her.

"Eva –"

Eva read the card out loud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, you are so gorgeous, I must have you." Eva threw her head back and started laughing. "Dean, what is this? Did you find those words on a greeting card?"

Dean was still standing in front of the couch; his face showed no emotion. He grabbed the card out of Eva's hand. "It's not signed."

"So? You did send them didn't you?" Eva started to pull the roses out of the box when she let out a shriek. "Oh my God, what is that?" Eva threw the roses back in the box on the couch and jumped up bumping her back into Dean's chest.

Dean stepped around Eva and looked into the box. At the bottom was a three inch tuft of hair tied with a red string. The hair looked like it had been cut with a dull blade due to their haggard edges.

"What the hell is going on?" Eva asked.

"I didn't send these," Dean said. "And no one knows we're here. I think you have a stalker."


	4. Chapter 4

Eva slowly swam laps back and forth in the pool trying to wrap her head around her doubts. Dean had taken the roses to the garage and called Seth and Roman to tell them what happened. They were going to get to the bottom of who sent those flowers. He promised her everything would be taken care of. She knew he would do everything he could, but the fact that someone found them so quickly when no one knew they were going to be there except Roman and Layla bothered her.

She squeaked as a pair of strong hands grabbed her under water. Dean's head and torso came up out of the water, dripping wet, and he pulled her back against his chest. She had to resist the urge to melt into him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with his lips up against her ear.

Eva turned to face him and saw real concern in his eyes. She thought she had put on a good front after her initial shock at the flowers; apparently she hadn't.

"I'll be ok," she said with a wobbly smile.

Dean sighed. "I won't lie; I'm a little concerned. I mean, you havent been in WWE that much, and someone already has you on his radar."

"Dean – "

"I'm sorry, babe, but I need to tell you this. I think from now until we get this resolved, you need to stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"You need to stay at my place." Dean said

"Are you kidding?"

Dean grabbed her face tenderly with his hands and looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke, "I would never forgive myself if anyone ever hurt you. It's bad enough what Summer has done to you, but that's nothing compared to what some real psycho could do. I want to keep you safe, and the only way I can do that is by keeping you with me 24 - 7, at least for now."

He kissed her on the lips and then leaned his forehead against hers. "You are my love; you are my heart," He said, his voice serious. "I love you, Eva, and I'll do anything to protect you."

Eva gasped. She wasn't expecting to hear the words now. Where were the candles and the romantic music? This was just them in the pool working through another obstacle life had thrown at them. There was no overt gesture of romance right now, just tenderness and affection. It was perfect.

Eva squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from welling. It was scary. Completely opening up to someone else left you so vulnerable for heartache. It was madness to willingly allow yourself to be in that situation. The thought scared Eva like nothing ever before, not even the stalker. But what was life without love? True, all-consuming love is what makes your heart beat and lifts your soul to new heights.

"Dean," Eva said fighting back a sob. "I was so scared before."

"Of what?" Dean asked as he again cradled her face in his hands. "The stalker?"

Eva shook her head, and then somehow found the strength to look him in the eyes. "Of so many things, but mostly of having my heart broken. I didn't realize it, but I have a problem trusting, I mean, really, truly trusting someone else. I did, at least, until you came into my life." Eva took a deep breath and said the words her heart had memorized and that her mind had repeated a thousand times, "I love you, Dean, with every part of my being," Eva hesitated before she said the last part, "And it scares me."

"Is that what you meant by 'doubts' earlier?" Dean asked.

Eva nodded. "I thought I would always have doubts. I thought I would never truly be able to give in to love, but you're changing that."

Dean kissed Eva, and she gave into her feelings completely. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the stairs leading out of the pool. He set her on the middle step never breaking their kiss. His body stretched on top of her as the water pooled around them. His dripping wet body covered her and scorched her skin where they touched. They kissed and forgot about everything else in their crazy world.

Through the haze of their building passion, Eva heard a bell. Is this what love was? Did bells start to go off in your head? Dean's lips blazed a trail across her jawline and down her neck. He made his way with his lips back up to her ear.

"I am suddenly very aware," Dean said through heavy breaths in Eva's ear, "That I'm in my trunks, and you are just in a bikini."

Eva felt a jolt course through her body. In the distance she heard dean's phone ringing. She knew she would explode if he stopped to answer it. He didn't seem concerned with it, however, as he found her lips again. Eva heard her phone ringing now. There was no way she was going to stop.

"Eva," Dean whispered, "Do you want to – "

"Dean!" a man's voice yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean growled.

"Dean, are you here?" the voice insistently asked.

Dean stood and grabbed Eva's hand and sighed.

"Sounds like Seth," he said as he led her out of the pool and towards the cabana. Eva sat on the lounger as Dean put a robe around her shoulders.

"Dean, open the front door!" Seth said. "I tried calling but you didn't pick up. Dean!"

"We're in the pool," Dean yelled back. "I bet my neighbors love me," Dean laughed as he wrapped himself in a towel. "Let's go see what he wants."

Eva nodded because she didn't trust her voice to talk. She went to the kitchen to get a drink while Dean opened the front door. Eva was shocked to see Seth walk into the living room followed by two Malibu police officers.

"What is all this?" Eva asked.

"Hey Eva," Seth said. "I called the police to get their advice on what happened with the flowers. They think you should file a report to document it."

"I think that's a good idea," Dean said. "Eva!"

Eva looked at the officers and thought about the flowers and who could have sent them. If Seth and Dean think that she should file a report then she would. The reality of what happened was starting to really scare her. Maybe staying with Dean was a good idea until the stalker was found.


	5. Chapter 5

_"This garden is beautiful," Eva thought as she walked through a lush landscape of red roses. They stretched as far as the eye could see under a clear blue sky. She bent to smell one and let the rich aroma invade her senses. She heard movement behind her, and like a deer, raised her head and waited sensing danger. Muffle footfalls seemed to be getting closer, so she started to run in the opposite direction. Her heart started pounding as her feet felt like they were falling further and further into quicksand. The rose stems started to wrap around her legs and were working their way up her torso to her arms. The thorns were starting to prick at her skin._

_"I told you roses were red," a male voice laughed. Eva called out for Dean, but there was nothing but the maniacal laugh coming from behind her. She felt trapped as the rose stems started to wrap her arms. She could feel his breath on her neck, but she couldn't get away._

Eva opened her eyes with a start. The stalker was invading her dreams. Her head and neck were dripping with sweat, and her limbs were trapped. Dean was hugging her from behind with one leg pinning both of her legs. She could feel the rhythm of his breathing on her neck as his face was cradled there. His arm grabbed her waist tightly pulling her against his chest. She felt like she was sleeping next to her own personal sun.

After giving her statement to the police, Eva's head ached, so she took a shower trying to wash away her fear. Dean had stayed up talking with Seth. Dressing in a t-shirt and sleep shorts, she went to lie down. It had still been early, but she was exhausted from everything that had happened and had fallen asleep immediately. She didn't remember Dean coming to bed. The clock now showed 2 am; Eva felt as if she had just closed her eyes.

It was dark in the bedroom with nothing but a half moon spilling its light in through the window. Eva didn't want to move from Dean's safe embrace, but she was about to melt from the heat. Eva eased out of his arms and thankfully didn't wake him. She turned and stared at his face. He looked so young and carefree as he slept.

She reached out and gently brushed the hair back from his forehead. Eva had never had anyone put her first. It was humbling. Dean would protect her at all costs. She leaned forward and kissed his brow feeling her love for him spread across her body. She ran her hand down his arm. He was wearing a muscle shirt and boxers, so plenty of his warm skin was exposed. She let her hand travel over his hip and down his thigh. Dean let out a low growl and started to move. He reached out his hand grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Eva," he whispered.

She tugged at his shirt and helped him get it over his head. He opened his eyes and stared back at her as she ran her hands across his chest.

"I could get used to this every night," Dean whispered.

He kissed her neck and traveled down her collar bone tugging the neck of her t-shirt to allow him more access. Dean's scent, the expensive soap she once joked about, surrounded her as it radiated off of him and his sheets. His hands seemed to travel all over her body. He finally grabbed her by the waist and rolled her on top of him. Her body in such intimate contact with his strong muscular one caused her to shiver. His skin, his scent, his energy were all around her.

His hands traveled up her back and cradled her head as he gave her a soul piercing kiss. It took all her strength not to moan as he tilted his head to deepen it. His hands traveled back down her back to her backside and squeezed her hips against his. This time she couldn't prevent the moan from escaping her lips. She had never felt anything like this before. Eva wanted to be one with Dean. It was as if her own skin was keeping her prisoner, and she was fighting to get out.

Dean linked his hands with hers and slowed the pace of their kiss. He stretched his hands over his head pulling her down onto him even more. Her knees of their own volition had slid down his waist, and she was straddling his hips.

"Eva," Dean said as he reluctantly broke their kiss, "I love you beyond anything physical. What we have is spiritual and emotional. We don't have to do anything. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Dean – "

"If you say 'no'," Dean said in between rapid breaths, "We stop. But please tell me now if you want to stop."

"Dean – "

"I won't be mad," he continued, "I promise I'll understand if you're not ready, but for the sake of my sanity, tell me now."

"Ugh!" Eva blurted out in frustration. "Will you let me answer you?" she laughed.

Dean laughed as he searched her eyes for an answer. Eva sat up straight breaking the contact of their hands. Her stomach was in knots as she considered what she was about to do. New to these feelings, she was glad she had waited for Dean to come into her life. She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head in one quick motion. Tossing the shirt on the floor, she leaned down once again making contact with his chest, only this time it was skin on skin. The intimate touch was mind blowing. Dean's hands caressed her back leaving a trail of searing heat where he touched her.

"I guess you don't want to stop?" Dean huskily asked.

Dean kissed Eva again and rolled her over on her back while he drank in her body with his eyes. That night Eva learned what it was like to love. There was no fear or hesitation, only a pure joining of two soul mates destined to find each other and meet as one.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva woke up to the sound of the waves crashing. The sliding door to the patio outside the bedroom was open and the smell of the ocean was in the air. She kicked off the covers and noticed she was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts. Grabbing the collar, she held it up to her nose inhaling the scent that was pure Dean.

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and was about to stand until she realized that she was only in the t-shirt and her underwear. Her first instinct was to grab the sheet and cover herself. After last night, that was kind of ridiculous. Eva laughed as she thought about all that happened last night. Some parts were funny; some were sexy; some were downright scandalous. She felt herself blush at some of the things that happened between them. She never knew loving someone could be so . . . intense.

Eva freshened up in the bathroom and walked outside on the terrace. Dean was sitting in a chair, wearing nothing but boxers, facing the ocean with his back to her. Eva looked at the way he held a cup of coffee in his hands and thought about how those hands had learned every inch of her body last night. The same hands that beat the crap out of WWE superstars. She felt the now familiar stirrings of passion start to hum throughout her body.

"I thought you'd be exhausted," Eva purred as she leaned against the door jamb.

Dean turned around and took in Eva's morning look from head to toe. Her hair was disheveled and his t-shirt fell to the top of her thighs. Eva's blush spread to a glow all over her body under his gaze.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled. "Come here."

Eva was walking past Dean to sit on the chair beside him when he grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her down on his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his neck. Dean rubbed her back with his hand under her shirt. The feel of his hand on her skin sent chills through her body.

"I guess you're not tired from last night," Dean laughed.

"Quite the contrary," Eva answered as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Eva started to kiss him again, and Dean laughed, "I meant breakfast," he finished while Eva was kissing him.

"Oh, that," Eva laughed. Yeah, that too."

Eva reluctantly got up from Dean's lap and sat across from him.

"I didn't say you had to go all the way over there," Dean said.

"Yes I do," Eva laughed. "Otherwise I won't be able to use my hands to eat."

"Point taken," Dean said.

Her stomach was doing somersaults. Would she ever get used to way he looked at her?


	7. Chapter 7

Eva sat in the passenger seat looking at the unfamiliar surroundings of the neighborhood as Dean drove. Their weekend together was amazing. Everything had changed . . . for the better. They had arrived at the Holliday Inn at Chicago where RAW was taking place.

"So do you want to talk to Stephanie alone, or do you want me for backup?" Dean asked.

The stalker. So much had happened this weekend that Eva had almost forgotten that a mysterious stalker had found out where she and Dean were spending the weekend and had delivered a bizarre bouquet of roses to her. She fought the fear that began to creep into her mind.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Dean said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "I didn't mean to scare you and remove that beautiful smile from your face."

"It wasn't you," Eva said with a smile. "We'll get through this. We always do."

They walked into the arena and headed for stephanie's office. Eva knocked she heard stephanie say come in.

"Hey you two," Stephanie said as she walked over to give Eva and Dean a hug.

"How was the house?" Stephanieasked.

"Gorgeous," Eva simply said.

"Well before i ask you what 2 want mail came in for you this saturday?" Stephanie said

"What? Really?" Dean said as he brushed past Eva and looked through the bags of mail. "Any packages?"

"Dean," Eva said with a worried edge to her voice.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"While we were in Malibu, Eva got a dozen roses delivered to her from a stalker," Dean said.

"How did anyone know you were there?" Steaphanie asked. "you just got that place, and it's on the company's names."

"I know, Steaphanie , that's why we're worried," Dean said. "We filed a report with the police, but this guy knows where me and Eva live and work.

"Wait, this is all happening really fast," Steaphanie said. "How do you know this guy's a stalker?"

"He cut off his hair with a knife and stuck it in with the flowers," Eva said frustrated. "How sick is that? And he was probably the one who actually delivered them. Steaphanie, he was at the door. He was five feet away from me." Eva started to walk towards the couch, and Dean followed close behind.

"So, what are you going to do?" Steaphanie asked.

"Eva needs to be with me, even during her matches and mine," Dean said.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Steaphanie said. "This is getting out of hand." She walked over and picked up the padded envelope. "This could just be something from a fan.

Steaphanie said a she opened the package. Steaphanie reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was photocopied with different letters cut out of a magazine. Steaphanie read it out loud:

Some day you'll be mine

It's just a matter of time

We'll be together soon

Or feel the impending doom

Pictures cascaded out of the envelope. All of them were of Eva Some were cut out of the WWE magazines or printed off of the internet, but some looked like pictures a private investigator would take. Candid shots of Eva walking or sitting in a car were included. They were taken on different days since Eva's hair and clothes appeared different in just about every shot.

"If that's not a threat," Dean said, "I don't know what is. This guy has gone way too far."

"He's been following me," Eva said unable to hide her terror.

"Hunter, what do you think?" Steaphanie asked.

"That's not just a fan," Hunter said. "Dean's building has security, and Eva will be safe there.

"I'm not leaving my home," Evs said, "But we want to be safe. I would feel better knowing you were with Dean. What about work I can't just join The Shield?"

"I'll take care of it," Dean said. "I can have one of The Bella Twins watch Eva during her matches,"

"I think thats a great idea," Eva said.

"I'm in," Dean said.

"Or maybe I dont have to come to work I can take some time off," Eva said.

"Eva you only been here 10 months we can't just give you time off," Steaphanie said.

Steaphanie walked over to Eva, "Eva, we just want you to be safe."

"I will be if I'm with Dean," Eva answered. That was true on many levels.

"Ok," Steaphanie said. "I'll call sime people tomorrow and see what we can arrange for you could be more safe at work." Hunter said,"

"I'm going to call Vince's private invesagator and get him on this," Hunter said. Everyone knew how good Vince's private investigator was when he was tasked with something.

* * *

Dean took Eva's bags upstairs as she sat on his couch. She had to admit she felt better knowing there was a doorman screening everyone who came in the building. Dean had called Seth and let him know about the latest threat, and Seth felt they needed to file another police report. With all of that done, it was now time to relax.

Dean walked back into the living room and caught Eva scrolling through her tablet.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Seeing when I have to actually go to work this week and what else we have planned."

"Let Steaphanie and Hunter worry about everything else on our schedule," he said as he grabbed the tablet out of her hand. "I just want to cuddle with you right now." He started to kiss her neck, but Eva pulled away and grabbed the tablet back.

"There was something on here that I didn't know about," Eva said as she started scrolling. "What is this gala on Friday?"

Dean reluctantly pulled his eyes off of Eva and looked at their calendar.

"Oh, that's an event us Superstars and Divas do every year," Dean said. "It's the Children's Hospital gala."

"Being your girlfriend, I knew it was one of your many charities," Eva said as she gave him a kiss. "I guess I just didn't realize it was this weekend."

"We don't have to go," Dean said.

"Yes you do," Eva said.

"I do," Dean said. "But if you're not comfortable about it, then I'll go alone. I'll make a quick appearance and leave."

"But you're supposed to do a match; you always do," Eva said smiling sheepishly.

"No big deal," Dean assured her. "They just want us for the red carpet pictures but under the circumstances – "

"No," Eva said. "I'm not going to let this freak keep me from something that's important to you. I want to go and support this cause and you. It sounds wonderful."

"Are you sure?"

Eva leaned into Dean and gave him a deep, love promising kiss. When she pulled back she smiled from the look in his eyes.

"If I'm within 50 feet of you, I'm safe," Eva said.

"You've got that right," Dean growled as he pulled her down on top of him. "You are always on my mind, and at least until we deal with this wacko, I'll be right at your hip 24-7." He gave her a sexy smile, "Are you okay with that?"

"Mmmmmm, I think I can deal," Eva said. She couldn't control the butterflies from invading her stomach. Every time he kissed her it was like the first time. His hands started their exploration of her body, and she completely gave into it.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Dean asked with passion clouding his eyes.

Eva stood up and reached her hand out to him. His hand in hers was warm and strong, and she basked in the feel of him here next to her.


End file.
